This invention relates to a bag feeding apparatus for powder material packaging, wherein the bags are provided each one with a pair of flanges bent on two opposite edges of the bag, one of said flanges being provided with a valve, and wherein a magazine holds the bags standing substantially vertically on another edge deprived of flange, comprising means for picking-off one bag at a time from the magazine to feed it to a valve opening device having a substantially horizontal axis.
There are known apparatus of the above type, wherein the picking-off means, in form of vacuum cups, firstly peel the bag from the stack by means of a first rectilinear movement, then rotate the bag by means of a second rotational movement, and finally carry the bag to the spout by means of a third movement, generally a rectilinear one. Therefore, these bag feeding apparatus are rather intricate and unreliable.
Main object of the invention is to provide a bag feeding device, wherein the bag is picked-off and positioned by moving the picking-off means through a very simple mechanism to obtain a very high reliability.